


Doggy Ears

by SquaryQ



Series: SessRin / SesshoumaRin C@ck [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First son - Young Lord Taisho, Inuyasha and Kagome's kids, Parents, Protection, being parents, castle - Freeform, sesshomarin, sesshy x older rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ahh! Really Sesshomaru-sama? You can help me have a baby with doggy ears?! OH please, please, please, please! I'll do anything!"~<br/>Rin pays a visit to Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome and the Young Lord Taisho, but it is cut short by her own selfish stifled wants. When she returns to Sesshomaru he has a surprise or three for her. But what are they?<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Sesshy x OLDER Rin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Young Lord Taisho

The ebony haired woman frolics through the meadow, her companions casting amused glances her way - it wasn't uncommon of Rin to visit Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha as their small family gradually increased in size. Their first son, Young Lord Taisho was well on his way to being a spitfire like his father. And the whole village was aware that the pair were hoping to have another two children minimum, so they could honour Kouga the wolf demon and the fallen priestess Lady Kikyo.

 

Rin waves at Lady Kagome, as her son careers toward Shippo the fox demon for the sake of entertainment. Had it really been seven years since Rin, who was fifteen at the time, encountered Taisho with his cute dog ears?

 

_"So...So...SO CUTE! Kagome-chan he is adorable! Look at his little ears! Ahh! He's so precious! I wish I could have a baby with doggy ears too!"_

 

_"Heh, maybe Sesshomaru can help you with that, Rin-chan," Inuyasha scoffs, before bursting into fits of laughter._

 

_The fifteen year old girl turns to the demon lord, it really wasn't a daily occurrence that he would visit Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha's village by the Bone Eater's Well. Her eyes sparkle as her Lord's face is red and expression is one of sheer mortification._

 

_Rin, however, completely undeterred, bounces toward the white haired demon, "Ahh! Really Sesshomaru-sama? You can help me have a baby with doggy ears?! OH please, please, please, please! I'll do anything!"_

 

Rin laughs to herself, she had been so foolish seven years ago; completely ignorant of the connotations following Lord Inuyasha's remark. Yet despite what she said to her Lord on the day he visited Taisho as an infant, she did end up deciding to follow him in his endeavours from the dawn of her eighteenth birthday. And has never ever regretted it.

 

Four years had passed since then and Taisho was growing stronger by the day, the proud parents still seemingly amazed that the little quarter demon child prancing around the meadow in the company of herself and Shippo, was actually the product of their love.

 

Rin cannot help but be slightly envious, but did she and her Lord have that sort of relationship? Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha always clearly had romantic feelings for one another, even when Lord Inuyasha was struggling with getting over the late Lady Kikyo. She sighs, looking back at the Young Lord, would she ever get a baby as cute as he?

 

Lord Sesshomaru was not always the most affectionate, though she was pretty sure he did care for her - she just wasn't sure whether it was in the same way that Lord Inuyasha cares for Lady Kagome.

 

With a small smile, Rin waves to Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha and departs. She wasn't particularly sure where exactly she was headed until she arrived - the spot where Lord Inuyasha had been bound to a tree. How many years had it been since then? Sixty four years since he had been sealed? Something along those lines. It was there that he awoke and met Lady Kagome.

 

"Rin," the voice of her toad like Lord Jaken-sama echoes behind her. The ebony haired woman turns her head to face him.

 

"What is the matter, Jaken-sama,"

 

"Lord Sesshomaru sent me to fetch you."

 

"Thank you, Jaken-sama."

 

Rin allows the short toad demon to lead her to her Lord - the white haired demon probably had a clear reason for fetching her and she was eager to find out what was going on. Apprehension was never really an emotion Rin embraced; she always just went along with the best of intentions, knowing that everything would be okay in the end.

 

She and Jaken walk in silence for a while, until they meet A-Un, the dragon-esque demon that has been a follower of Lord Sesshomaru for longer than Jaken. He points the staff of two heads at the saddled two headed dragon and Rin hops aboard, she and Jaken being carried through the skies. She looks down and sees Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha and waves to them.

 

"See you next time!" she chirps.

 

She reaches a hand out whilst in the sky, fingers gliding through clouds as she smiles in delight. She had never feared heights because she knew if she were to fall, Lord Sesshomaru would catch her - like he had done so many times when she was young and considerably more accident prone.

 

A-Un lands at a familiar looking clearing to Rin. She could remember it all - where she was and why this one particular tree was important. This was where she, as a mute, met Lord Sesshomaru. He was injured - wounded by Lord Inuyasha in the battle for Tetsaiga. He had rejected the fish she gave him and was beaten at the village for her efforts - if only they had known who that food had been for.

 

Rin looks to the right, back at the tree root she had tripped over and been mauled by those wolf demons all those years ago. He stands by the root. He doesn't smile but he seems warm and easy to approach. Regardless of her impression of him - she is rather cautious when she meets with him by the root.

 

"Thank you, Jaken. That will be all."

 

"Yes, Milord."

 

Sesshomaru turns away from Rin and she follows him, "I am glad that you got here at this time - I believe you will be impressed with what you will see." Sesshomaru declares, leading her toward where her original village had been, except there was now a grand wall and a broad arch with a gate - could that really be?

 

Sesshomaru pushes the gate open and Rin's breath hitches; this is spectacular. Her Lord had built his castle in the middle of forest with no fortification except the walls.

 

Rin's eyes brim with tears, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

 

"I hope this pleases you," Sesshomaru states.

 

"It does!" Rin exclaims, bouncing up and down, a bright smile upon her face as happy tears escape from her eyes, "But why did you do this Sesshomaru-sama?"

 

"To make sure you will be safe."

 

"I am safe with you."

 

"I know, but this is for when I am not here."

 

"Are you going away again?"

 

"I will be, a demon from the north is stirring up trouble and I must put him in his place."

 

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

 

"Don't worry, Rin, I will not just leave you. I will leave you with a parting gift."

 

"Sesshomaru-sama, I need nothing more than what you have already provided for me."

 

"I know but you expressed a want a short time ago."

 

A want? The ebony haired girl stares at the white haired demon, gazing into his honey gold eyes framed with magenta. When had she expressed a want to him? It must have been years ago! A number of years would seem like mere moments to a demon who is at least 200 years old.

 

_"Ahh! Really Sesshomaru-sama? You can help me have a baby with doggy ears?! OH please, please, please, please! I'll do anything!"_

 

Rin's cheeks burn out of humiliation. Was he really insinuating that before he left he would leave his seed in her?

 

"You'll get a baby with doggy ears inside you before I leave you."

 

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The flustered Rin cannot even think straight, she simply waits for him to begin.


	2. The New Heir Yukiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twenty two year old Rin has her first baby - producing an heir to Lord Sesshoumaru's title when he inevitably passes on to the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:
> 
> The lyrics used in this oneshot belong to Lizz Robinett on YouTube! She’s amazing and this cover is what inspired me to write this continuation!

NOTE:

The lyrics used in this oneshot belong to Lizz Robinett on YouTube! She’s amazing and this cover is what inspired me to write this oneshot!

 

_Her hair is captured by the breeze, being thrown every which way as she stands on the top of the hill, watching and waiting for his arrival – today would be the day that Sesshoumaru would visit her again and Rin knew it. Her stomach in knots and palms clammy with the anticipation, she tries to look nonchalant as she waits for her Lord._

_She had learned many things in her time in the village, including a lullaby that Kagome would sing to the Young Lord Taisho, the new-born quarter demon she carried for several seasons – when her husband first heard her song; he had become teary, unsure as to how she knew those lyrics._

_Kagome had stated that she heard him muttering them on nights of restlessness, particularly when he was injured. She never commented on how he would sing that song to himself in the deep hours of the night and demanded that her travelling companions never mention it either. She, at the age of fifteen learned to associate those words with his mother Izayoi. She wrote the words he muttered in her notebook and learned it over the months that they shared together._

_Hearing Kagome sing those words to Young Lord Taisho made Rin smile. She missed her family and longed for the ability to travel outside of the village so she could go to where she was raised and kneel at her parents’ resting place once again._

It had been a long time since then – several more years. She kneels, nuzzling the small infant in her arms, looking up to the skies, cloudless and bare except for the prominent full moon, reminding her of the night that Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru destroyed the sword Sounga. He will arrive soon – he said he must attend business before meeting his heir.

Rin figured that if this business had anything to do with Sesshoumaru it would be bound to do with protection and power – she had learned while carrying her child that in order to create Tetsaiga and Tenseiga, Inu No Taisho had to tear a fang from his mouth for Totosai to craft the sword from – she would not be surprised in the slightest if the adventure he was embarking on had something to do with forging a sword fit for his newly born heir.

Rin purses her lips as she cradles the new-born half demon, her snow white hair sticking out in tufts and signalling the identity of the father.

“Cast away your worries, my dear. For tomorrow comes a new day. Hold to me, you've nothing to fear. For your dreams are not far away.” She coos, rocking her new baby backward and forward, gaze shifting from the infant to the window. The process of labour was excruciating and Rin had no idea how exactly Sango and Kagome had been able to endure it so many times.

“As you lay your head and you rest. May your dreams take over my love. Listen close, my son of the west. For your destiny lies above.” She was greatly protected by her Lord’s charges, Jaken and A-Un on high alert while people from the nearest village tended to her – very much aware of who the father of this infant was. They had since left her in the care of the demons she kept company with – not vocalising disapproval until they were far out of earshot.

“Though the world is cruel. There's a light that still shines. In the darkest days of our lives. When all hope seems lost. And you can't find your way. Think of me as you look to the sky,” And with that, the silhouette of Sesshoumaru is cast across the beaming full moon. He lands in the grounds of his castle and knocks upon the door.

Rin continues to sing the lullaby she stole from Izayoi, feeling it would fit the life of her daughter just as well as it had worked for Inuyasha. Powerful blood courses through the small baby’s veins, though she is not yet aware of it herself.

“Child mine, your future is bright. For your father's blood's in your veins. In dark times, I pray you will fight. For the world will soon know your name.”

Sesshoumaru makes his way toward the brunette, holding his heir. She is helped to her feet by her Lord and smiles at him.

“Look, Lord Sesshoumaru, our baby has doggy ears just like the Young Lord Taisho does!” Rin beams as Sesshoumaru studies the infant in his beloved’s arms, several paces away, not certain as to what he is permitted to do – unlike Inuyasha who has a human soul within him, Sesshoumaru did not know how to control the emotions Rin gifted him with.

“What are we calling her?”

Rin, respecting Sesshoumaru’s decision to be somewhat distant from the new-born baby, simply smiles at him, “You knew she was a girl?”

“Jaken would not shut up about it outside,” Sesshoumaru smiles fondly.

“I figured that we could call her Yukiko because she is so fair and strong.”

“Yukiko fits the child perfectly, Rin.”

“Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. Would you like to hold her?”

Cautiously, Rin’s Lord approaches her. Standing behind her, uses his hands to hold Yukiko beneath Rin’s hands.

“Symbolic, isn’t it – you’re the one who is truly going to carry our dear daughter through life.”

“My intention was not for you to discuss mortality, Rin.” Sesshoumaru mutters through gritted teeth.

“I know, My Lord, but it is true, is it not? Lord Inuyasha has lived for more years than the average human lifespan. I will give you a piece of me in the form of Yukiko.”

The Demon Lord of the West sighs rather wistfully, looking up to the moon, “I clearly have much more to protect than I had originally perceived all of those years ago, father.”

The pair are silent, cradling their child for a while until a gust of wind carries a flower into the room.

“The Great Dog Demon acknowledges Yukiko to be his heir as well as mine. She is beautiful Rin.”

“Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:
> 
> The lyrics used in this oneshot belong to Lizz Robinett on YouTube! She’s amazing and this cover is what inspired me to write this continuation!


End file.
